Certain hydraulic systems, such as those found in mobile fluid power applications, include a tank or reservoir that receives and stores hydraulic fluid. These hydraulic systems often create pressures and vacuums within the tank or reservoir during use. Breather vents are typically provided in the tank to ensure that uncontaminated air is provided into the system and that the proper pressures are maintained for efficient and safe operation of the system. These vents allow air to enter the tank or reservoir when the pressure is low, and allow air to be expelled from the tank or reservoir when the pressure is high.
As can be appreciated, such vents are subject to degradation and wear over time. A blocked or inoperable vent can prevent the proper escape or introduction of gasses and air into a tank during operation. In addition, vent gases can include oil vapor, which raise environmental and cleanliness issues if allowed to escape freely. Likewise, ambient air entering the tank through a vent can include particles or liquid that can mix with and contaminate the hydraulic fluid.
Further, when a breather becomes saturated with reservoir vapor, the system must work harder in order to receive fluid. This reduces the efficiency of the system and can lead to an increased pressure drop in the system. The greater the pressure drop in the system, the greater the likelihood that the system will be starved, resulting in cavitation. Additionally, leaks can occur resulting in hydraulic fluid escaping to the surrounding areas of system.